This invention pertains to the field and technology of warming the feet. In addition to warming the feet, it provides comfort and relaxation.
Blankets have been commonly utilized for the purpose of warming the feet. This is probably one of the more frequently used methods than others. However, there is a shortcoming to the use of the blanket as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,125. While being used, it can be moved out of place in such a way that the feet become uncovered and exposed; therefore defeating the purpose of warming the feet.
Other types of methods to warm the feet include the common hot water bottle or similar devices that are filled with water and placed on the feet as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,578. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,415 where the feet are soaked and warmed in a bathing agent.
There appears to be a need for an improved and more convenient method of warming and comforting the feet. In particular, one that does not have the potential of leaving the feet uncovered and exposed. The new and interesting invention addresses these needs. It is utilized with ease and simplicity. No water is needed whatsoever.